


Dream has a crush on George

by lcs09



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Brat GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Loves GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamnotfound smut, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, George is Shy, George moves in with Dream, George moves in with dream and sapnap, M/M, Minecraft, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shy GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Streaming, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), This is my first work, dnf smut, dream and sapnap live together, dream is anxious, dreamnotfound, im sorry if its bad lol, rip sapnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcs09/pseuds/lcs09
Summary: george moves in with dream and sapnapdnf smut <3theyre cute ur honorthere will be smut and lots of sexual tension <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> *if the CC's are uncomfortable with this I'll take it down!! this is not shipping the actual people, just their personas.
> 
> no nsfw this chapter, Dream and Sap pick up George and he's sleepy. :) Kind of like the introduction

Dream wandered through an Orlando Airport with two warm Subway subs and cold Diet Coke, searching for a place to sit with Sapnap. He spotted a two-person wiry table, seemingly clean and distanced a couple yards from anybody else. He and Sapnap sat themselves down on the small and cold chairs, both nervous. Dream set down one of his subs and his Coke, pulling his mask down to overwhelming scents; Public bathrooms, Cinnabon shops, Subway, body odor, and the musky, stale air of airports. 

Dream and Sapnap were waiting for George at the airport. Dream was darting between an electronic sign that listed arriving flights and the doorway George should be walking through once he landed; the pit in Dream’s stomach grew, twisted, and folded in on itself, anxious to see George. He sighed, knowing Sapnap probably was too.

“Im nervous.” He said. Sapnap looked up and swallowed his food, nodding.

“Me too.”

Dream nodded. “He doesn't know what I look like.”

“Yeah. But he will recognize me.”

Dream smiled. 

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, too embarrassed to explain how he was worried George would find him ugly, or creepy.

Dream and Sapnap’s phones both buzzed and Dream’s heart fluttered, it was a message from George.

_ We landed.  _ 4:54 PM

Dream checked the time, 4:56 PM. He cheered, Sapnap cheering as well.

“C’mon, C’mon let’s go!” Dream was on his feet, scanning the line of people exiting George’s doorway.

This was a large flight, so there were many people exiting. Every time he saw a perfectly average brunette exit the plane his heart jumped with hope, soon plummeting realizing it was just some guy. Not George. Dream could feel the hair on his arms prick up with anxiety, and Dream seemed to lose track of what he was even looking for. There were crowds of people flooding the exit, mucking up Dream’s search for George.

“That’s George!” Sapnap yelled, and pushed on Dream’s shoulder in excitement.

Dream looked to where Sapnap had pointed and saw a petite brunette separating himself from a crowd of people. He wore a navy hood and grey sweats, with a black carry-on bag in his hand. 

The two raced towards George, yelling his name until he noticed them. George set down his bag and Sapnap pulled him into a hug, which George returned after a moment.

Sapnap backed away, clearly bursting with joy. Dream hugged George afterwards, holding on tighter than he probably should be. George’s small frame in his arms felt so comforting. 

The hug broke and George looked towards Dream, an arm shyly covering his stomach, the other placed on his elbow.

Dream smiled through his mask, cracking his knuckles (an anxious habit.)

George smiled back, “You are so tall!” He stepped closer to Dream so he could look straight up. 

Dream’s chest pounded as he looked down to George. “No need to flatter me,” He laughed. 

“That’s so unfair!" George complained, referencing the 5 inches between their faces.

Dream giggled, his face heating to a shade of red. He played with a ring on his middle finger as he watched George in awe.

George reached a hand to his forehead, then to Sapnap’s. “I’m taller!” George exclaimed.

“No way!!” Sapnap denied. “Look! I’ve got like an inch over you!”

The two men began arguing over themselves and Dream laughed.

“Sap’s taller, George.”

“What the hell?!” George groaned in defiance, crossing his arms.

A moment passed of the two men glaring at each other and pointing hidden middle fingers at each other.

“Come on idiots. Get your bags.” Dream pulled the two over to baggage claim.

George scanned through the array of duffle bags and suitcases with colorful tags, picking out a black duffle bag with an iron-on GeorgeNotFound patch.

“Cute.” Dream said, almost in a mocking tone.

The trio made their way over to where Dream and Sapnap left their subs.

“Thank you,” George smiled, dropping his duffle bag by the chairs and sitting down in the spare chair Dream pulled up.

Dream had already started eating his sub, and nodded in response to George. He handed him George’s sub.

\------------------------

Dream’s hair seemed to deflate from the humidity of Florida, he noted as he carried George’s bag to the car. Dream popped the trunk and set it in; wondering how the hell George carried the heavy bag. Or, however George managed to pack a good number of clothes in the very average sized bag, along with his entire PC setup.

Dream settled himself in the driver’s seat of the car and started the A.C., swiftly taking his mask off and putting it in the center console. Sapnap was in Shotgun, holding a drink and a half eaten sub, likely George’s, and George was sprawled out in the backseat with his arms over his face.

He laughed at the sight, looking in the rear-view mirror. George lifted his head up and mumbled tiredly. “George are you good?” He and Sapnap began laughing, and George frowned at them.

“Shut up.” He rubbed his eye, “It’s Jetlag, I was in that stupid plane for like nine hours.” 

“Didn’t you sleep through that plane ride?” Sapnap asked, making Dream laugh harder.

George grumbled at Dream’s laugh; he had to raise his voice for Sapnap to hear. “Sapnap.” 

“Sapnap.” Dream mocked in between laughs.

George frowned and rolled over to face the back row seats, crossing his arms and grumbling. 

Dream tried to collect himself, knowing it wasn’t really funny anymore. After a couple more giggles he calmed down and took a sip of his Coke, glancing at Sapnap with a smile he tried to hide.

Dream set the car in reverse and drove out the parking lot, starting some small talk a couple minutes in with Sapnap.

Dream drove home patiently through the painfully long lights, it was now five-thirty. He looked over to Sapnap, who still had the half-eaten sub with him, just, this time it was on the car floor. Once he got to a light, he leaned over and reached down into the passenger seat’s foot-space and grabbed the sub with his long arms. He placed George’s sub by the center console, where built-in cup holders held their drinks.

George sniffled and mumbled something unintelligible. 

Dream looked up to the rear-view mirror, George was shifting around in his sleep.

Dream worked his way through his thoughts. Meeting George felt different to meeting Sapnap. Maybe it had to do with Dream knowing Sapnap for longer, or Sapnap already knowing what he looked like. He wouldn’t dare dwell into the reality of how he felt about George, as soon as he got butterflies--  _ No. Not butterflies. George does not give me butterflies.  _ As soon as he felt  _ That Feeling _ \-- It was just  _ That Feeling _ \-- he always assumed it was joy, or bliss, or just pure happiness of hanging out with people he loved, but what worried Dream was the way that he never felt that way about Sapnap. ..They just had different relationships-- Still strictly platonic, though... Yeah. Strictly platonic. 

_ Can ‘strictly platonic’ relationships still have sexual feelings..?  _ Dream’s thoughts about George were thoughts he could never admit to. The kind of thoughts he only visits in mindsets clouded with pleasure and desperation. Thoughts that conclude with a bounty of self-critical words and begging to forget it all, that end with going to sleep at night anxious to send goodnight texts. The thoughts that fill your head with guilt, hoping they were the result of random neurons firing in your brain, thoughts nobody could control. They meant nothing. They never will. Listening to recordings of your best friend's voice to get off means  **nothing** . 

After a moment or two where Dream had to collect himself, the car slowly pulled into a long, paved driveway, and Dream reached for a button he kept on the rear-view mirror, which opened the house's garage. 

Dream unlocked the doors and got out, collecting his keys and Coke cup. Sapnap got out next, into the hot and fairly empty garage. Dream began cleaning out the car of napkins, soda cups, and various litter and Sapnap went inside (probably to lie down.).

He leaned in to check for the last of everything, George’s half-eaten sub, a straw wrapper, Sapnap’s mask… Dream looked in the back seat and once again was George lying on his back, sprawled across the seats. Dream giggled.

“Geoorge,” Dream called, now holding the backseat door open for George.

George lifted up a bit and rubbed his eyes, mumbling something in response. 

“We’re home,” Dream said.

George was sat upright, looking up to Dream with tired lids, glossy, dark-sorrel eyes and dilated pupils, forming puppy-eyes in Dream’s heart. Messy hair, an unintentional pout, and red cheeks additionally made Dream’s heart skip a beat. He looked away, scanning the various clutter in the garage to calm himself down. He put his hand in his face and could feel heat radiating from his now red, freckled face. Dream giggled, mostly out of embarrassment, and after a moment he returned to George.

George was looking for his phone, sleepily patting the seat cushions for it.

Dream watched for a minute and remembered he put it on the center console. “Oh,” He broke the silence, reaching for George’s phone and unplugging it. “It was charging.”

George took it from Dream, barely noticing their hands grazing. 

Dream noticed it though, his sank deeper at the feeling.  _ God. I’m so easy, _ He thought to himself.  _ It doesn’t mean anything though. I’m just touch-starved. _

“Thy’ankssss...” George mumbled, standing up. Dream grabbed George’s sub and closed the door behind him. 

The two made it inside and George looked around in awe.

Dream dragged George over to the front door to provide a better tour; to the right was the living room, and a bathroom behind that. It had tall ceilings with an average couch, a coffee table, and a television, nothing special. The bathroom behind it was just a toilet and sink, with a door to the backyard. In the same direction was the garage and laundry room.

To the left of the house was a closet with clutter-items and a large kitchen with windows to the backyard. 

The house was bisected by a wall, from the bathroom to the exact middle of the house. That wall was a staircase to the second floor, along with holding the mechanical room-- a closet with the heater and water tank. 

Dream explained everything and took George up the stairs.

“This house is so big,” he exclaimed.

Dream smiled, “Yeah, I hope it’s nice,” he said, and explained the second floor; when you walk up you first see two rooms, equal size. “The one on the right is Sapnap’s,” he explained and pointed to the room, implying the other was George’s. George just nodded. One wall was a bathroom, and a very small guest room after that (This was Dream’s fanart room). The back wall, however, was the Master Room, otherwise Dream’s. 

Dream was humble, not really, but he didn’t really want the Master’s Room, so he tried to share it as much as possible. There was a bathroom connected to his room, with a closet. The closet oddly shared a wall with the rest of the second floor. It had a door on both sides, the one from outside was not meant to open, though. Dream decided to share this bathroom because of how nice it was, so he took out the shelving in the closet and changed the locks so it would work as a hall… kind of. 

“So,” Dream pulled George into the bathroom. “This closet has two doors,” He opened the first door to a janky hall that clearly was  _ not _ meant to be a hall. It had low ceilings and messy painting.

Dream pulled the other into the closet-hall and had to bend down to fit, but George stood upright. “It wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to open but I changed out the locks and the hinges and it does!” Dream tried to open the door, although it took two pulls and a loud  _ creak _ for the door to open.

George showed no particular reaction besides a simple smile and sleepy eyes, causing Dream to worry.

“Yeah…” He acted like he wasn’t proud, assuming this disappointed George. “I’ll grease it and stuff but this door I guess was neglected when they constructed this house.” Dream mumbled and looked to George.

George smiled and scratched his cheek. “It’s cool, thank you.”

Dream nodded,  _ shit.  _ “You and Sap can use it, cause my door locks and stuff.”

Dream left the closet-hall and brought George to his room. “This is your room.”

The room was basic, it had a queen-sized bed, a bedside table, a closet, and a desk. George sat down on the bed.

“I know it’s not much...” Dream trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. He looked at George, whose face he couldn’t read. Dream tried to apologize more, his worry clear through how his voice quivered as he spoke. “This is what we had and Sapnap and I painted your desk so it would match everything else and I hope you like your bedding, I didn’t try it I’m sorry if its weird-- well I wouldn't try it anyways that’s  _ more  _ weird… Your bed’s clean. I washed it and dried it, it’s brand new. I didn’t want you to get rashes or something, you might have sensitive skin I don’t know. Actually you probably don’t-- it’s not a bad thing if you do, though! But you probably don’t, you have really clear skin. That’s a good thing. You know my skin is pretty sensitive, it’s really dry.” Dream spoke fast and stuttered, clear he was anxious over George’s opinion. “That doesn’t really matter though, my bad, I hope you like it. Do you want me to help you set up your computer? Actually, it doesn’t really matter, does it? You must be tired I’m sorry… I’m really sorry if I messed this up, I was just nerv- ”

“Dream.” George stood up and grabbed his hand.

Dream was nearly shaking at this point, his blood nearly ran cold at George’s touch, and he was sure his face was white with terror.

“Dream,” George ran his thumb over Dream’s freckled hand. “Calm down.”

Dream relaxed, releasing his tight grip on his hair. “o-ok-okay-- Okay.” His voice came out a squeal, yet returning to his masculine, low voice.

“Yeah.” George smiled, pulling Dream into a tight hug. Dream quickly returned the hug, embracing the feel of George in his arms. He showed how desperate he was right here, and how George  _ would  _ remember it. 

“Thank you. All of this is so great,  _ really. _ ” 

Dream smiled. “Thank you,” he sniffled, way too close to crying.

“By the way,” The brunette sat back down on the bed and swung his legs. He looked up and down Dream, almost admiring him. “You’re really tall.”

Dream chuckled, taking the compliment a little  _ too  _ friendly. “Thank you,” he played with the ring on his finger again.

George laughed and rolled onto his back. “I’m tired.” 

He sighed. “Alright, I’m probably going to stream for awhile so just come get me if you need anything.”

George mumbled a “Yeah.” in response, and Dream turned the lights off as he left.

  
  



	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides to stream and George's unfamiliarity with Florida distracts Dream, and Dream being touch starved does not help.  
> Basically he's horny at the end lol. More info in the notes!
> 
> First of all, i am not shipping the individuals and i do not support that. I am shipping their characters, which they have given plenty of consent for. If somehow they are a thing (hypothetically, although i dont believe they are.) this will probably get taken down, that shits weird. If this crosses the DT's boundaries/makes them uncomfortable, it will be taken down. Thankyou!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) sorry for not updating much, i had no idea this was going to get any attention at all!! thank you so much everyone!  
> I find it important to include Dream's ADHD in this in the most normal ways possible so if my writing seems like I'm romanticizing it, please point that out and I will fix it!  
> I am a bisexual man, I am not fetishizing mlm relationships.
> 
> uhmmmmmm.... keep in mind george has slept for 9 hours since he first went to bed, thats why hes not tired.  
> a tiny bit of nsfw, but kind of just mentioning it.  
> i didnt reread some of this im sorry if theres errors!! D:  
> enjoy :]

Colorful lights ached two hazel-green eyes that stayed alert in early hours of the day. Orchestras of donations and subscriptions, and the familiar sounds of Minecraft blocks surrounded his ears, suppressing the text-to-speech messages Dream desperately tried to make out. The man desperately searched for responses to repetitive donos. “Dream what does George moaning sound like?”

His breath hitched, almost in disgust, but mostly shock. He wavered his options; to address the message or ignore it. Dream took a break from speedrunning and leaned back in his office chair, lips parted between the chilly glass of water he held. The chat blew up from the donation. 

“I wouldn’t know,” he huffed, voice toned with an attitude. He thought of George after the dono and chuckled. After all, it’s not difficult to make up what someone would sound like. His thoughts treaded a little too deep and he ignored it, moving on.  _ Everyone is going to lose it when they find out George is here.  _ The idea was daunting, a little worrying. They hadn’t discussed how to reveal it.

Dream pondered a web of ideas, reactions, and feelings of today, letting silence rest between donations. Very rarely he allowed this, yet him streaming on an alternative account pardoned the lazy behavior. 

The door creaked open and Dream turned to look, George had his head poked through.

“Hey, Dream,” The oldest began softly, grazing a whisper.

“Yeah?” Dream leaned back and brushed his clunky headphones off one ear, almost forgetting that his viewers didn't know George was here. “I’m streaming.” He hushed.

George scrunched his nose but relaxed a moment later. He leaned in, whispering, “Can I take a shower?”

Dream nodded with a smile. “Yeah, go ahead.” And George briskly made his way to the shared bathroom, Dream noted with no clean clothes.

He focused back onto his monitor, taken aback by the sudden rush of messages in the chat wondering what just happened, and Dream’s heart lurched when he realized he hadn’t muted.

He quickly found a way to brush it off. “Hey, sorry guys. Sapnap’s being stupid.” He lied. Chat slowed, forgiving the incident.

He returned to the stream as usual, observing each noise that signaled George was showering now. The loud fan buzzed to life, then the shuffling of clothes, and the water rushing from the shower head. He got used to the noises and focused back on the stream, thanking donors and fluently bypassing obstacles in the nether.

Time passed and Dream noticed the water recently shutting off from the bathroom. An unfortunate death in The End gave Dream a break from Minecraft and Donos, but it did not last long though;

“WHAT THE HELL?!!” Goerge cried from his room. “DREAAAAM, SAPNAP!!” He called, voice in utter terror. 

Dream muted and swiftly got to his feet, making his way out down the hall.

He shoved the door open, clumsy with the fear of something hurting his friend. George was standing on his bed with a shoe in his left hand, in only his boxers, hair wet from the shower.

Dream yelped and closed the door, which he waited for a split second and asked “Can I come in?”

“THERE’S A FUCKING GIANT BUG” George yelled. Dream assumed that was a ‘Yes’ and pushed the door open again.

“Where?” 

“Over there!” 

Dream had assumed there was going to be some little-tiny bug that George would get freaked out over, however, he was surprised. A roach-like bug, half the size of his palm was perched in the corner of George’s room, where his clothes were. Dream scanned the room and found no other shoe, so he went to grab the shoe from George, gripping the other’s hip as he took it to make sure George wouldn’t fall.

George had yelped, in reaction, and Dream immediately felt bad for touching him when he wasn’t dressed. He took a couple steps towards the bug and threw the shoe. It would have killed the bug if not for it suddenly having wings.

The bug flew violently around the room, swirling around George. The brunette cried out, sliding off the bed and behind Dream, as if to use him as a body-shield. 

Dream spurred out a collection of laughs, wheezes, and shrieks of his own and closed the door.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” George screamed again, now gripping onto Dream’s sides and pushing him to face the bug.

“George!” He laughed in a lighthearted tone. “You’re such an idiot,”

George lightly hit Dream on the arm, not to hurt him, but to just show he was mad. 

Dream giggled and did it back. “I closed the door so it wouldn't get out. I’m going to open the window,” he said, easily pushing open the heavy window. 

The door opened and Sapnap threw his head in, brows furrowed and hair messy. Dream assumed they woke him up. Sapnap looked at the two in confusion-- after all, George was practically naked and holding onto Dream. The bug buzzed back into the air, and Dream laughed over George’s screams.

He must’ve realized what was going on now, he started laughing and grabbed a shoe of his own. 

“George you're such a baby!” Sapnap laughed. 

“You're so mean.” George huffed.

The bug made a clumsy dash out the window, and the three men cheered. George shook Dream in excitement. Once the room quieted down, he separated from his taller friend and sat on the bed.

“Okay now let me get some clothes, pervs.” 

“What?!” Dream laughed, “I’m not a perv! You literally screamed my name!”

“Woaah,” Sapnap cut him off and laughed. “George that’s kinda sus.”

George seemed embarrassed and spouted off a couple rude responses as he slipped on some polka-dot pajama pants. “It was terrifying.”

Dream stood at the doorway, a faint red across his freckled cheeks, and a genuine smile as he observed George. “Oh shit!” Dream’s heart lurched, and he sprinted back to his room. “I FORGOT I WAS STREAMING!” The man called back, yelling so they could hear him. He heard Sapnap laugh in response.

“Hey stream!” He sat down in the chair. “Sorry, Sapnap needed me.” He had lost a couple thousand viewers, and the chat was worried. “I’m okay everybody, don’t worry. I just got distracted.”

Dream attempted to continue the stream as normal, but kept zoning out. The feeling of George gripping his body made his chest warm, and him hiding behind Dream was so cute. He didn’t want to admit it, but all he wanted was to feel that again… maybe in other ways, though. A growing bulge in his pants signalled it was either time to stop or to end stream. In a selfish manner, he leaned back towards the monitors.

“Okay everyone,” he spoke. “I think I’m going to finish up. Sorry I was gone so much! I’ll read through the subscriptions afterwards!”

He gave chat a moment to adjust to the news and clicked the green “End Stream” button at the bottom of his monitor. He sighed in relief, calmly closing all the tabs and seating down on his bed. 

‘So sorry about going AFK that stream! I’m okay everybody!’ he tweeted through his phone.

The dirty-blonde crossed his arms and pulled his uncomfortable shirt off, relaxed by the comfort of his sheets on bare skin.  _ God. I can’t believe George did that to me. _ The lean man thought to himself, closing and rubbing his legs for some sort of friction. Dream refused to masturbate to the idea of George and uncomfortably pulled at his pants. 

“Hey,” George walked in.

Dream frantically pulled his t-shirt down to hide his bulge. “H-Hey.” His freckled face flushed red.  _ Fuck. This is so embarrassing. I didn’t even give him permission to come in. _

George eyed Dream’s bare chest, illuminated with red L.E.D. lights for a while and lifted a hand to rub his neck. “Am I…” The two made eye contact, George quickly breaking it. “Am I interrupting, or something?..”

“Uhm..”  _ What do I say? Is it not obvious? _ George peered down at Dream’s crotch for a moment too long, and Dream pulled his t-shirt down again.

The whirring of his fan was the only sound for what felt like ages, as the two awkwardly avoided eye contact.

“Are you hard?!”


End file.
